The invention relates to compositions that improve memory and can be taken as dietary supplements. The compositions comprise yeast cells obtainable by growth in electromagnetic fields with specific frequencies and field strengths.
Memory includes the following four processes: identification and memorization, information storage, recognition and recollection. Identification is the process of imprinting the object or experience in the brain. Information storage is the process of strengthening and maintaining the imprint. Recognition is the process of establishing a connection between a stimulus and the imprint. Recollection is the process of activating the imprint. In addition, memory can be divided into three systems: sense recording, short-term information storage and long-term information storage.
Brain cells can deteriorate after exposure to extensive stress and toxic compounds. This deterioration in turn affects memory. The intake of food that is contaminated with chemical fertilizers, pesticides and chemicals is one way in which the brain is exposed to toxic compounds. Toxic compounds can also be inhaled from the air. It is thus desirable to provide a composition effective in alleviating brain cell damage and improving memory.
This invention is based on the discovery that certain yeast cells can be activated by electromagnetic fields having specific frequencies and field strengths to produce substances that assist in the recovery of memory deterioration and brain cell damage, as well as improve the memory of a functionally normal brain. The composition of this invention can be taken as dietary supplements in the form of health drinks or pills.
This invention embraces a composition comprising a plurality of yeast cells that have been cultured in an alternating electric field having a frequency in the range of about 12000 to 12100 MHz, and a field strength in the range of about 50 to 600 mV/cm. In one embodiment, the frequency is in the range of 12020-12090 MHz. In another embodiment, the field strength is in the range of 50 to 480 mV/cm. The yeast cells are cultured in the alternating electric field for a period of time sufficient to increase the capability of said plurality of yeast cells to improve the memory of a mammal, as compared to unactivated yeast cells. In one embodiment, the frequency and/or the field strength of the alternating electric field can be altered within the aforementioned ranges during said period of time. In other words, the yeast cells can be exposed to a series of electromagnetic fields. An exemplary period of time is about 5 to 150 hours. In one embodiment, the period of time is 50-77 hours. Included within this invention are also methods of making these compositions.
Yeast cells that can be included in this composition can all be obtained from the China General Microbiological Culture Collection Center (xe2x80x9cCGMCCxe2x80x9d), a depository recognized under the Budapest Treaty (China Committee for Culture of Microorganisms, Institute of Microbiology, Chinese Academy of Sciences, Haidian, P.O. BOX 2714, Beijing, 100080, China). Useful yeast species include, but are not limited to, Schizosaccharomyces pombe, Saccharomyces sake, Saccharomyces uvarum, Saccharomyces rouxii, Saccharomyces carlsbergensis Hansen, Rhodotorula aurantiaca and Saccharomyces cerevisiae. For instance, the yeast cells can be of the strain AS2.502. In one embodiment, the yeast cells are from the strains selected from the group consisting of AS 2.501, AS2.502, AS2.503, AS2.504, AS2.535, AS2.558, AS2.560, AS2.561 and AS2.562. Other useful yeast species are illustrated in Table 1.
Unless otherwise defined, all technical and scientific terms used herein have the same meaning as commonly understood by one of ordinary skill in the art to which this invention belongs. Exemplary methods and materials are described below, although methods and materials similar or equivalent to those described herein can also be used in the practice or testing of the present invention. All publications and other references mentioned herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. In case of conflict, the present specification, including definitions, will control. The materials, methods, and examples are illustrative only and not intended to be limiting. Throughout this specification and claims, the word xe2x80x9ccomprise,xe2x80x9d or variations such as xe2x80x9ccomprisesxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccomprisingxe2x80x9d will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated integer or group of integers but not the exclusion of any other integer or group of integers.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, and from the claims.